What?
by xoGoFiGuREox
Summary: oohh... what's that? a lipstick mark? uh oh, shane's got to deal with a jealous girlfriend. smitchie


What's that?

Summary: The fan girls are getting more clingy, and Mitchie's getting jealous. Oh and what's that? A lipstick mark? Shane's in big trouble. Fluff. Smitchie.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's note: Before I go on to my main rant. I'd like to dedicate this oneshot to everyone who read, review, added my stories to story alert/favorites or added me to their author alert/favorite list. I really appreciate it and I hope you like this one. So... moving on, I'm still a but stuck on Color Code, by the way, stop by my profile and read that, so... aside from my shameless story advertising; enjoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane Gray ran his fingers through his hair and frowned. Great, he got chased all over town again. Can't they get that he was in this small town just to visit his adoring girl friend of 8 months that he hadn't seen since, I don't know, 6 months?

"Shane!! Marry Me!!"

He took off running again, silently praying that his girlfriend would forgive him for being late. Being so lost in his thoughts, Shane unknowingly slowed down, thus, giving his fans enough time to smother him with hugs and not-so-innocent pecks on various parts of his face and/or neck.

He sighed, might as well go along with it. "Hello ladies."

"Oh my Gosh!! He talked to me Clara!!" Shane rolled his eyes as a random girl bragged about kissing him to a fellow fan.

"Look ladies, I have to run... I haven't eate--" He was cut off, however, by various screams..

"Do you, like, want to have lunch with me?" A blond asked.

"No, he's with me!!" And pretty soon, all the girls were arguing.

Shane shook his head and took off.

"Hey, where did he go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitchie tapped her fingers on the table. Shane probably got caught up in pop-star drama, again. Sometimes, it sucks to be an understanding girlfriend...

She looked around the classy restaurant. It was perfect, if only her always late boyfriend was here. "I swear I'll make him pay this time." And as soon as those words left her mouth, guess who came rushing through the door?

That's right. A sweaty, but still hot famous singer, Shane Gray. He immediately bounded up to her table, "Sorry I'm late Mitchie." He apologized, unleashing his charms.

She smiled before a smell reached her, "Shane, don't come to me when you have another girl's perfume clinging to you."

Shane frowned as she left the building. Uh-oh. Strike one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane Grey was frustrated. It was his girl's birthday today, and he was stuck here, doing an interview.

"Shane! At least act like you don't care!" Nate scolded.

"I'm in deep trouble with Mitchie. This will just make it worst." He groaned, "Especially since Chelsea is being interviewed as well."

"Just greet her on national television," Jason suggested with a duh expression.

Shane smiled... That would be great, but unfortunately, things didn't go so well...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy birthday Mitch." Shane said over the phone.

"Don't be all cute on me!" Mitchie replied, truly feeling sad, betrayed and angry, "You are in big trouble. You look like you even enjoyed it too."

"Mitch." he sighed, "I swear, I didn't see it coming. Come on, I love you... Please, forgive me?"

"You weren't even here on my birthday party," she ranted, "no, instead you were kissing some girl in national television. on some show your girlfriend enjoys watching."

Shane laughed, "Mitch... Come on... I'll be over tomorrow, dress up okay? Let me make it up to you."

Mitchie sighed before she nodded into her phone, "...Fine"

"Bye... Love you.."

He probably thought she already hung up, but she heard his laugher and his last words.

"Thank God Mitchie's not a clingy girlfriend."

She smirked, watch out Shane, I'll show you clingy. Strike two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course, another bout of chasing happened before he even got a step close to her house. He ran again, silently thanking himself and his trainer for making him stay fit. And curse Jason for taking the limo.

"Heya, stranger." Some random chick flew up to him and gave him a peck at the lips and handed him a slip of paper.

Hurriedly, he pushed her away and read the paper.

"Call me!!" He heard from behind him as he hastily threw her number away.

Finally, he got to Mitchie's house.

"Mitchie... Are you there." He lightly tapped the door.

Suddenly, a figure launched herself on him as the door opened, "Shaney!! Where were you? I was so worried and.." Mitchie stopped her award-winning acting, her thumb touched the corner of his lips, "What's this?"

Shane averted his gaze from her, "What's what?"

"Lipstick smear?" She almost sobbed, "Shane! Have you been cheating on me?"

"Of course not."

But no one heard him; the door was already slammed on his face.

"Crap." Strike three.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mitchie, just talk to me." Shane tried again, leaving message after message on her voicemail. "Mitchie, sorry.. please..."

But little did she know, back at home, Mitchie had an ingenious plan cooking.

"Let's see who's gonna be feeling jealous after this Shane.." She smirked, before speaking into her phone, "Dex.. can you do me a little favor? Thanks"

"Hey Shane, it's Mitchie. Umm...it's okay I guess. I'm going to the mall to eat with a friend right now, so we can't hang out... maybe next time."

Shane frowned as he heard the message; somehow he doubted that this friend really existed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's here." Dex said, "You're right sister, he is so hot..."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Okay, he saw us.." She leaned in closer, "Just don't act gay and pretend to be my boyfriend or fling."

Dex narrowed his eyes, "I know I can't kiss you.. Because I doubt both of us will like that much... And he won't too."

Her eyes glinted, "Improvise Dex, you're good at this."

He rolled his eyes and leaned closer to her, kissing her neck.. "How's that?" But Mitchie didn't say anything. He growled, "At least make a noise of approval, so that it looks real.."

She sighed, "mmm..." It was overly exaggerated and it was all both of them could do to hold in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane is pissed off, and murderous. So this is what Mitchie feels like. But no matter, Mitchie will always be his... And so he stalked to her house. Nothing and no one will be able to interfere this time. He banged loudly on the door and slammed her against it as she appeared. Smothering her with intense kisses.

"I don't like you being with other guys, are we clear?" He held Mitchie tighter, "You are mine only..." And his voice softened, "I don't want to lose you..."

"Okay.." Mitchie replied quietly, "Always.."

And she closed the gap between them.

"So who was that guy?"

"Shane, Dex is gay..."

He frowned at her, "You'll pay.."

She leaned in closer to him, pouting, "Really? But... I love you so much and..."

Shane licked her lips, forcing her to shut up.

"Just kiss me already!" She demanded impatiently.

Shane rolled his eyes, but connected his lips to her.

So... their relationship is far from perfect, but they love each other and that's what matter. So no matter how many slip ups or mistakes that may occur, they can stick together... Forever..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n; So it's a bit random, and a lot pointless. But, review please... And again, to clarify, the gay thing? I have nothing against it... I do not critic it and i respect the idea of it. so there.


End file.
